Talk:Kakashi Hatake
Something to Possibly Add I think it would be a worthwhile addition to work it in that when partnered with Guy, he was able to hold off several "Version 2" jinchuriki. However, I can't figure out how I would word it nor where to go. Does anyone else think it'd be a good addition and can find a good way to work it in the page? Skitts (talk) 17:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Anyone? Skitts (talk) 21:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :If it can be added, I would say add it to the end of the first paragraph in the Abilities section since it already mentions Pain being worried about him interfering with their plans. Joshbl56 21:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, good eye. I think I have a good way to word it. Improve it as you see fit. Skitts (talk) 21:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Equipment Why is there no such section? Kakashi used chains while fighting Pain. -- (talk) 18:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :In the infobox, there is a section called "tools". In that, I see the chain he used. Jacce | Talk | 18:57, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Profile image The image of the profile is awful.. can't we change it?? :If you have a better one from Part I (not Shippuden), then you can upload it as a suggestion. Make sure you upload it to a new file and add the necessary info (see my page for guidelines). Also, please sign your posts with four tildes (~) ~Hakinu (talk | ) 15:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I think Shippuden will also work, there's no difference at all. But I don't really see wrong with his image. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 16:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol, why can't Shippuden images being used if the character has not changed any noticeably? Thought that's only to portray how they looked at the start of the series ... Kakashi looks the same--Elveonora (talk) 17:22, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :@Hakinu The Shippuden image can be used in a case like Kakashi where his appearance does not change one bit. The Shippuden image cannot be used if there is a complete change of the character between Part I and Part II --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:54, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I've found a better image from the latest episode, but I don't know whether I should crop it to a smaller size since the image I got was captured at 1920x1080 resolution. Should I upload the image as is and ask for your opinion on its suitability ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:12, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah Speysider please try to upload it. xD BTW Elveonora, that's my point, though. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 10:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Done --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::It's a good image, but I don't think the other's reaction about his eye. Many guys overlook the image too hard. xD —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 11:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::In the first place I dont see any reason to change the existing image. And @Speysider: Your image is good. But the eye seems to be a problem Salil2212™ (talk) 12:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::You seem to have no reason to change any of the images when some are poor quality or just plain suck. I don't see how the eye makes any difference, some other images have exactly the same issue and they are fine, so I don't see a problem with this one. The current Kakashi image makes it seem like he is bored and has no enthusiasm whereas the proposed one shows slightly better enthusiasm --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC)